


Down Below

by BluBoi



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoi/pseuds/BluBoi
Summary: My small Yoglabs short, Set a few days after Simons been frozen.  See this is what happens when I don’t listen to the teacher, pretty good eh? Tell me if there are too much feels. xc





	

**Author's Note:**

> My small Yoglabs short, Set a few days after Simons been frozen.  
> 
> See this is what happens when I don’t listen to the teacher, pretty good eh? Tell me if there are too much feels. xc

**You know, I always thought you’d be the one. The half to my whole. The one who’d wake at two in the morning to work, and let me sleep in. In your eyes i was lost, all I heard were you sweet honey tones. But now I don’t know where they’ve gone. I Guess I was caught in the moment. That I thought would last forever.  I didn’t think you’d go. You didn’t have to did you?  Did you really feel the same? Giving up that easily? What I felt for you, was it real? Was our love real?**

**Where is it that you real friend? Way beneath the floor, Persevered and alone. Stone cold in your slumber, from your hands to your feet.  I walk every day, down the many aisles, down floors and floors of stairs. I Wander, hollow, empty. Down the never ending halls, just to get to you. I Hope you can hear me down there, I Hope all my words get to you. Everyone up here misses you, they’re always remembering and mention you. But there’s words hurt... I Miss you. Each one continues to snap and threaten to break me. I want to join you down there too. Day by day goes by, and every second I miss you all the more.  
** __  
One day I’ll come and join you, Way below the floor.  
I’ll stand beside your frozen corpse, forever more.  



End file.
